Nights like these
by Britty313
Summary: It was nights like these that Antonio seemed to truly love. Nights where he could do nothing but be with his lover. Nights where he could just forget the world around him and only focus on the person he loved. It was nights like these that Antonio wished he could have every night, which, he was lucky to have. Rated M for a reason. If you dont like, dont read. RomaSpa!


**A/N: Ah, hello everyone! I apologize for not being on here so much, I've fallen ill and it's sadly making me get behind with even school. Ugh. But, I figured I should write a little something for you guys as well as for my girlfriend, her birthday being around this month. So, I wanted to write her something. Hopefully you guys like it as well as her. Anyway, enough talking, let's get the the wonderful story!**

* * *

Antonio always seemed to love nights like these. Nights where it was mostly peaceful at night, the dark sky seeming to be the most beautiful thing in the world. Even the cool wind that blew through the small window he had open, the curtains moving just a little as if they were dancing. Not only that, but it was a night where everyone could just relax, the sounds of little horns and the sounds of the city reaching the Spaniard's ears as he layed in his room that was part of his little apartment.

He couldn't help but smile as he layed there, enjoying mostly everything he could. He even enjoyed the fresh air he was getting from the window, his mind calm and at peace. Sure, his weeks were stressful, with cooking and making sure to clean around the house and what not. But once Friday night came around, he couldn't help but forget all the bad things and stressful things, his mind only wrapping around with the wonderful things he had in life.

Sighing, he continued to smile as he layed there, cuddling to the blankets he had around him, his pj's already on as he went to bed a while ago. He was mostly just relaxing really, waiting for his lover to get home as he knew he sometimes worked late on days like these. However after a while, he soon heard the sound of his bedroom door opening, causing him to raise an eyebrow and look over.

Smiling, he noticed his lover, Lovino walked into the room, tugging a little at his tie as he did so and sat his stuff things down. He then shut the door and glanced over at Antonio, who was turning on the lamp so he could see. Smiling, he blushed some and took his jacket off, putting it to the side before he kicked of his shoes and then went to go change in his night-clothes.

"How was work?" Antonio asked softly, looking over at his lover with a smile, Lovino smiling slightly before he sighed softly, taking off his shirt and putting it in the pile of dirty clothes he was going to wash later.

"It was okay, same old really..." He answered softly to the other's question, looking over at him and chuckled as he saw Antonio blush. With a small blush himself, he quickly changed into his night-clothes, picking up the pile of clothes and putting it in the hamper before he walked over to the edge of the bed, sitting down as he stretched some.

Antonio sat there for a moment, sitting up and crawling over to where Lovino was at, sitting behind him before he layed his head on his shoulder, hugging the other from behind happily while he placed kisses along the other's shoulders and back. Doing so, he smiled as he felt Lovino's body seem to relax in his touch, drawing a small sigh from the other male before Antonio giggled softly.

"Well, at least you made it home safe. I love you." He said softly as he nuzzled the other gently.

"I love you too." Lovino said softly as he smiled shyly from Antonio's nuzzling, moving some so he could look back at him, Antonio only giving him a bright smile before he cooed and blushed some more, slowly pulling away from his lover as he went to go cover himself back up where he was once laying down at, keeping the lamp on so they could see around the room.

Lovino stayed where he was at for a while before he slowly got under the covers himself, scooting over to where Antonio was at before he slowly wrapped his arms around the other from behind, pulling him closer and then rubbing the other's stomach as he pressed his lips to the other's neck. Doing so caused Antonio to giggle slightly, moving his hands to the other's and rubbing them before he moved his neck some to give the other some more room.

"God you're so cute..." Lovino said softly against the other's neck, blowing softly against the skin before he moved to kiss another area on the other's tan neck. Shivering, Antonio blushed darkly as he heard what the other said, causing him to roll his eyes before he bit his lip as he felt his lover continued to kiss around his neck slowly but lovingly.

"Heh, I already told you I'm not cute." He said softly, pulling back from Lovino to look at him, blushing as he noticed Lovino smirk and chuckle before he pulled him close and pressed against him.

"Are we gonna have this conversation again, cutie. You're cute and you always will be, no use in denying it." He said softly as he kept his smirk, causing Antonio to only blush more in empressement before he would quickly turn over to hide his face from Lovino. Lovino however only chuckled again, loving times when Antonio acted like this. It was one of the many things he loved about the small Spaniard.

He loved how he was so easily embarrassed and would always love to see what beautiful red across his cheeks. He even loved when Antonio was happy, knowing he was always hiding his smiles when they messed around with each other. But now he could always tell when the Spaniard was smiling, seeming to notice he always gave it away.

Smiling as he thought about it, he slowly pulled his lover close again before he slowly kissed the back of Antonio's neck, slowly sliding his hand down the other's thigh as he gently rubbed him there.

"I love you, you know that right." He said softly as he felt the other tense just a little at the rubbing before he felt him shiver and then seem to melt in the other's touch. With a small but shy nod, the Spaniard slowly tugged the other as close as he could, quickly moving his hand to where Lovino's was at on his thigh and quickly pulled it back.

"I-I know..." He said softly, gripping his lover's hand tightly as he stayed close to him, loving the warmth that had between them and smiled a little before he bit his lip. He then thought for a while before he slowly turned over so he was facing the other, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he did so and cooed softly.

"You tell me that everyday~" He said softly, blushing still as he looked into Lovino's eyes and then giggled softly before he shyly kissed the other. Lovino seemed to not mind the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Antonio's waist as he pulled him closer, kissing him gently before he slowly deepened the kiss. He noticed though that Antonio seemed to not mind, kissing the other back equally as he felt a smile from the other.

Quickly, Lovino rolled them over so he was on top of the other, smirking down at his lover, who seemed to be quiet surprised. A dark blush on his cheeks as his eyes were wide some, his hands moving some to grip Lovino's shoulder as he looked up at him. After a while Antonio soon looked away shyly, biting his lip as he did so and gasped softly as he felt Lovino lower himself some and press warm lips to his neck.

Lovino only chuckled as he heard the gasp, slowly moving his lips against the other's neck before he gently sucked on a spot he knew was Antonio's sweet spot, happy when he heard a small moan escape his lover's lips as he arched his back just a little and moved his neck to give Lovino some more room. Continuing his actions, Lovino continued to suck on the spot, soon nipping gently as he moved his hands down to rub Antonio's sides some.

Shivering, Antonio moaned softly as he closed his eyes, tilting his head some as he felt Lovino to continue to suck and nip around his neck, feeling goosebumps rise where Lovino was rubbing his sides at. Moving his hands, he moved them down Lovino's back slowly, keeping him close as he felt his face heat up even more from the attention he was getting.

"I love the sounds you make..." Lovino said softly against the other's neck, soon pulling away as he left a love mark on his Spaniard's neck, smirking as he looked at it before he moved down to the other's collar-bone and did the same. After a while he then left another mark before he looked over at Antonio, smiling some as he saw the other's eyes were closed tightly, small pants were coming out of him as his face was flushed.

Smiling still, he leaned forward a little to unbutton his lover's shirt, tossing it gently to the side before he leaned down to kiss Antonio, moving his hands around the other's neck as he rolled his hips gently against the other's to see how he would react.

Antonio seemed to react differently at times when they did this, always leaving Lovino off to a little adventure to see how he would react if he did something. Lovino always seemed to enjoy it as well as Antonio, always making times like these not only loving but fun and playful.

With a surprised gasp, Antonio tightened his hands that were on the other's back, moaning softly before he gently bit down on Lovino's lip as they kissed, shivering some before he rolled his hips back and panted softly. As he did that, he smiled slightly when he heard Lovino groan in response, soon blushing as he felt the other start to outline his lips with his tongue, waiting to see if he was going to give him access or not. Happily accepting, Antonio opened his mouth a little to let the other in, making a small noise as he felt the other's hot and wet tongue soon go into his wet cavern, feeling it move around as Lovino tasted the sweetness of his lover.

While Lovino did that, he gently continued to roll his hips with Antonio's, soon moving his tongue to rub against the other's, earning a moan of pleasure before the two lovers started to fight for dominance, their tonuge's battling to see who would give in first. It didn't last long though, Antonio soon pulling back to pant softly before he felt Lovino continued to explore his mouth, feeling his tongue teasingly brush against the roof of his mouth, causing Antonio to shiver before he tightened his grip on Lovino and moaned his name softly.

After a while of kissing and playful actions, the two soon pulled back from their kiss, both panting heavily before they smiled a little. Antonio couldn't help but lay his head gently on the pillow that he was under, panting still as he shivered some and tried his best to relax. Watching his lover, Lovino however seemed to not be so worn out yet, watching Antonio before he would slowly move so he could kiss down Antonio's chest. There, he pressed several kisses around the other's chest, sometimes stopping to suck or nip at the other's nipples, causing Antonio to arch his back some more before he moaned a little louder then before, squirming some as he did so.

"N...Nhg... L-Lovi..." Antonio moaned softly, his eyes opening just a little as he shakily ran his hands through his lover's hair, soon whimpering from the pleasure as he felt Lovino go even lower down his body, soon disappearing under the cover's they were tangled in, kissing his way down to his lover's pants bottom. There, he paused for a minute before he sat up just a little, tugging down the other's pants some before he did the same to his underwear. He then smirked to himself as he removed the rest of Antonio's clothing, tossing them to the side before he would lean forward to nuzzle the other's member some, blushing as he heard a low moan and a squeak of surprised.

With a chuckle, he teasingly licked up Antonio's member, sighing softly at the feeling before he slowly wrapped his lips around his lover's member, sucking gently at the tip as he closed his eyes.

Gasping, Antonio could feel the other's lips go around the tip of his member, causing him to arch his back off the bed some and moan before he curled his toes in the bed sheets some. Moving his hand quickly to the other's hair, he tugged gently before he moaned again, feeling Lovino take more in and suck even more.

As Lovino continued, he kept his eyes closed as he moved his hand to gently rub Antonio's inner thigh, the other fueling him with his moans, making him want to continue. Doing so, he took more of his lover in, moaning softly as he created small vibrations to the other's member, sucking gently and sometimes teasingly swallowing the other, hearing the small squeals and moans of his name coming from Antonio, the hand on his head tightening as Antonio tangled his fingers in the curly mess.

"A...Ah!" Antonio moaned out in pleasure, his head throwing back as he closed his eyes tightly, his body shivering as he flushed all over, his hips accidentally bucking as he bit his lip.

Lovino seemed to not mind that the other bucked his hips, gagging just a little before he heard a small "S-Sorry" come from Antonio. He shook it off, continuing his actions until he soon could tell the other was close to his release. Pulling back, he panted softly before he licked around the other's member, nipping it gently before he could wrap his lips around the muscle and continue to suck.

After a while, he soon heard Antonio cry out, knowing he climaxed as he felt the hot, white substance hit his mouth and go down his throat perfectly. Missing none, he quickly lapped up the other's hot seed, making sure to get all of it before he pulled back, licking his lips as he heard Antonio panting heavily from above. Moving, he pushed himself up to where Antonio was at, leaning down to kiss him gently before he kissed his cheek and stroked the other's cheek.

Antonio smiled as he leaned into the other's touch some, shivering some still as he calmed down some and then bit his lip as he opened his eyes just a little to look up at Lovino. Lovino only gave the other a small smile back, leaning down to peck him on the lips before he sat back to remove his own shit, tossing it to the side before he leaned forward to reach for the nightstand. Opening it, he bit his lip as he searched around for the small tube they always kept in there, soon pulling it out with a smile as he shut the drawer and then sat back as he opened it up.

Squirting the cold substance on his fingers, he then began to lube his fingers up, making sure to get his three fingers good enough so he couldn't hurt his lover that bad once he started to prepare him. It didn't take long, soon smiling as he finished them up. After that he then moved his hands down to where the other's entrance was, rubbing around the other's hole gently, smirking as he heard a whimper come from Antonio, a small squirm from him before he blushed. Chuckling, Lovino soon gently pushed his finger in, keeping it still for a moment before he moved it around.

Antonio winced when he felt the finger enter him, squirming some before he moaned softly as Lovino started to thrust the finger in and out gently, stretching the other gently as he did so. Lovino went slow at this part, knowing he didn't want to rush and hurt his lover when really he just wanted to give him all the pleasure he could. Usually during their sessions he usually took it slow or at least an enough speed to please Antonio as well as himself. He was never too rough nor too slow, mostly normal when it came down to sex.

After a few thrusting of his first finger, he then added a second, thrusting them gently before he stretched the other out more, hearing a small whimper come from his lover and looked up. Seeing small tears prick at the other's eyes, he leaned forward to kiss them away, gently brushing his fingers against his lover's walls to give him some pleasure, blushing when Antonio moaned and shivered.

Continuing with his fingers, he continued to thrust them in and out of the other as time went on, soon adding his last one and doing the same with all three of them. It didn't take too long stretching the other, making sure to be gentle as he continued this action, soon pulling his fingers out as he sighed softly. Antonio however whimpered from the loss of touch, looking down at Lovino before he noticed the other reach for the lube and could feel his heart flutter as he watched Lovino rub the lube around his member, hearing a small groan come from Lovino as he did so.

Once Lovino felt he put enough on his member, he pushed himself up some as he pressed his member to the other's entrance, hearing a small but happy moan come from Antonio as he squirmed just a little and then tried his best to relax, knowig he needed to at this point. Waiting a few minutes, Lovino then slowly pushed himself inside the other, groaning as he felt Antonio's tight walls clench around his dick, causing him to close his eyes tightly as he waited for the other to get comfortable.

It didn't take Antonio that long, his eyes closed tightly as well as he layed there, shivering some before he opened his mouth to speak, his voice a little rough and mostly worn out from all the pleasure. "M...Move..." He panted out.

Once Lovino heard the go, he then slowly started to thrust into Antonio, the bed creaking from the movement as he grunted softly, Antonio moaning a little louder than before and slowly started to move with the other in a soft rhythm.

"M...Mn... O-Oh Lovi..." Antonio moaned softly, moving so he could grip the other's hand as he arched his back and whimpered softly from the pleasure that was hitting him.

Lovino smiled as he heard the other moan softly, his eyes shining just a little before he slowly went faster, gripping the other's hips tightly as he did so, hearing Antonio cry out in pleasure as Lovino went deeper and harder in a loving way, keeping it like this for a while before he soon felt himself hit something.

Pausing for a moment, he heard Antonio cry out loudly, squeezing Lovino's hand a few times before he curled his toes in the sheets of the bed again, pants and moan coming from him.

"R...Right there!"

"H-Here?" Lovino asked softly, looking down as he trusted again, hitting the other's prostate, causing Antonio to cry out in pleasure before he nodded and panted heavily.

"S-Si!" He cried out in Spanish, his body trembling as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, his hands soon moving down to the other's back as he dug his nails gently in his lover's back.

The action caused a small wince to come from Lovino before he quickly thrusted again, making sure to thrust hard and fast in the other's prostate, panting as he felt some sweat roll down his forehead as he heard the screams and cries from Antonio as he gripped him tightly. This continued for a while, thrusting some more before he soon heard Antonio cry out a last time, feeling his hot seed shoot out on both his and his lover's chest. About the same time Lovino released as well, groaning loudly as he filled the other up, some of his own seed spilling out of the other's entrance.

He then continued to thrust a few times before he soon collapsed on Antonio, panting heavily as his head layed on the other's chest. Antonio himself layed there, his hair sticking to his forehead as he panted heavily, both their hearts beating like crazy as they layed there, trying their hardest to get air. After a while, Lovino soon slowly pulled out, groaning a little as he continued to lay on the other, his hand soon rubbing his lover's wrist as he closed his eyes.

"T...Te amo..." Antonio finally said after some time, soon catching his breath as he shivered still some, laying there as he moved his hand to run down Lovino's back, staying close to him as they layed there.

"Ti amo..." Lovino said softly back, sitting up to look at Antonio before he reached forward to kiss him gently, nuzzling his nose with Antonio's as he pulled back some, earing a small giggle from Antonio before they both smiled and blushed.

Lovino then sat up, grabbing the lube and putting it back where it belonged before he slowly untangled himself from the blankets and then stretched some before he turned around the pick Antonio up bridal style. Antonio seemed to not mind the action, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck as he was carried by him, laying his head tiredly on his chest as Lovino made his way to the bathroom.

"How about we get a nice, warm bath and clean off before heading to bed?" He asked softly, Antonio nodding at the thought before he smiled, cooing softly as they made their way to the bathroom, the door quietly shutting behind them as Lovino started the water to the bath they had in their bathroom, Antonio standing there as he smiled happily and watched his lover.

Antonio could help but think about what he was earlier, knowing that he really did love nights like these. Nights where the outside world was beautiful and took his breath away. Nights where he was able to make love with his true lover. Nights there they could just cuddle together like lovers but also best friends, their hearts beating like one when they were together.

It was nights like those that Antonio truly loved, wanting nothing more but nights like those every night, which, he was very lucky to have.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Anyway, I hope you guys like this. It did take me a while or so to make but hey, I'm just happy that I wrote it for you all. Anyway, I hope you guys like it as well as Abby. It means a lot to me guys and I'll write some more soon when I get better and all. I hope you guys have a good day/night and I'll chat with you all later!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
